


Mother Dog

by belivaird_st



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), 101 Dalmatians (1996), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Cruella tries to make amends with Anita’s dog, but Perdy still remembers what she did and who she really is.





	Mother Dog

Anita rolled out from underneath the thick animal printed layers of blankets to witness Cruella slowly reaching her hand out to try and pet the growling female dalmatian, Perdita.

“Anita darling, there’s something wrong with your dog!” exclaimed the half-black-half-white haired fashion stylist.

“There’s nothing wrong with her, Cruella, she just doesn’t like you,” Anita answered, sleepily. 

Cruella de Vil pulled her hand away and pouted. She watched Perdy turn her white spotted head away with her nose up in the air.

“Perdita hasn't forgotten about your kidnapping the puppies,” Anita went on, scratching her breastbone inside the silk camisole she wore for nightwear. Tossing the heavy skin blankets off her, Anita got out of bed and shuffled barefoot towards the bathroom.

“Horace and Jasper kidnapped those whiny pests! Not me!” Cruella shouted, causing the mother dog to let out a single, dismissive bark. The villain jumped with fright and quickly moved towards the bathroom, watching Anita going in the toilet with her gown hitched above her thighs. Her face reddened with her boss standing right there, invading her privacy.

“You hired those men, specifically, Cruella,” Anita scowled. “You wanted the puppies killed!”

“They came back home all safe and sound, so hush!” Cruella ordered. She watched Anita rip off some toilet paper to wipe herself and flush with the golden lever. “Ryan is probably taking very good care of them and their own rat tail babies as we speak!”

“His name is Roger,” Anita sighed, standing above the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth.


End file.
